


please, puppy, tell me i'm the only one

by vinegardoppio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Going through the days of Jack and Gabriel.Switches perspectives.





	please, puppy, tell me i'm the only one

DAY 0 

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered into my ear, his voice deep and almost sincere. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling through his apologies.  
I moved my hands to weave into his short hair, pulling him back just enough to be able to press his lips against mine messily. I was angry, furious, hurt. He was beaming with pride. Pride i almost admitted he deserved to have.

DAY 9 

I pressed a chaste kiss against his mouth, a flash of gentle familiar affection appeared in his usually intense, angry eyes and he loosely intertwined his fingers with mine.  
Slowly he pulled my hand to his chapped lips and kissed my knuckles. "I'll be safe, cariño."  
"I know, you always are." And I really did know he would be. He survived overwatch, and he'll survive this, it was only a simple capture and bring in mission after all.

DAY 14

Jack didn't often get angry, but I could see it in his eyes. In the way be pursed his lips and subtly moved his hand closer to him as I drew nearer. "Please, puppy, We didn't have a choice." I almost begged. I didn't want him to be angry, he was annoying when he was angry. "You had a choice, Gabriel. You didn't have to kill him. You screwed up this whole thing with your recklessness." He argued, he was right but I wasn't going to admit it. "I did what I had to to get it done." He sighed. Moving back to sit at his desk. The desk that should belong to me. The desk he doesn't deserve. "They know about blackwatch now, Gabe." He didn't sound angry anymore, he sounded disappointed.

DAY 19 

My hands settled roughly on his waist and I pulled him close, hips flushed against mine.  
He growled, a low and hollow sound. I attached my lips to his neck and his hands found themselves rooted in my hair, gripping the short strands.  
I pulled back after awhile, admiring the marks I left for a short moment before locking eyes with him There was no familiar flash of affection, no gentleness, no warmth.  
He pushed against me slowly, moving me towards the bed. 

DAY 32 

I wish I could say he looked surprised. His gaze was fixed, eyes narrowed. There was almost a pained expression across his features, but no surprise. It had been coming, we both knew it.  
"Gabriel," He began, voice slow and steady.  
I didn't wait to hear the rest of his sentence, disappearing as fast as I had appeared. I wish I had missed the look on his face as the mist surrounded me.

DAY 3470

The tips of his claws barely dug into my arms as he pulled me closer as the two of us exchanged fast, messy, open mouthed kisses.  
His lips as dry and chapped as I remembered them, though now they're also as cold as ice.  
Slowly, almost gently, he readjusted his hands from my arms down to my waist, he stepped forward, leading me blindly backwards and pressing me against the wall. I missed this, I missed his touch and his mouth and his affection. After all these years, I still craved his love. I still craved him.

DAY 3470

I admired his face, his eyes were closed tightly and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked beautiful, I leaned down and kissed him, a multitude of short chaste kisses against his lips, drawn in a strained thin line.  
"Please," he begged, if I didn't know any better I would have said he cried it. "please tell me I'm the only one. Even if it's not true, please, Gabriel."  
I kissed him again, and whispered back sweet broken lies. I almost missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proof read this tbh


End file.
